


[Podfic of] The places we call home

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Zuko learn that sometimes, the journey is more important than the destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The places we call home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The places we call home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106590) by [Lia (Liafic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liafic/pseuds/Lia). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/The%20places%20we%20call%20home.mp3) [21 MB] ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/The%20places%20we%20call%20home.m4b) [22 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 45:46

**Streaming:**  



End file.
